


Rainbow Road

by dovingbird



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Colton settle into their new apartment with a rousing game of Mario Kart. Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to my husband, who requested Phil and Colton in a domestically romantic frame of mind playing Mario Kart with a little bit of bro talk. I hope I didn't disappoint.

"Boy, I told you you were gonna be tasting the rainbow...and here it is."  
  
"...it doesn't seem as scary as I thought."  
  
The controller clattered to the floor as Phil turned to stare at Colton with huge eyes. "Are you _high?_ Rainbow Road's the scariest shit I ever seen!"  
  
"I mean!" Colton gestured vaguely at the TV, laughing at he did so. "I-it's just a Mario Kart track, Phil. It's not like it can, I dunno, crawl out from under your bed and eat you."  
  
Phil blinked. And then he slowly turned to face the screen again. "In Rainbow Road, there is no hope. Only nightmares."  
  
"...right."  
  
This was nice, Colton decided. Maybe a little unprioritized, but Phil was like that. The moving company was coming tomorrow with the rest of their stuff. All they had right now was a TV, a Nintendo 64, a few pillows scattered across the floor, and a crapton of beer stuffed in the fridge. Something told him that breakfast was going to be IHOP, Phil being slightly hungover and Colton stirring his fork through his hashbrowns as he tried not to laugh at him, but maybe that was okay too. The cooking could start when they had the chance to go to a grocery store.  
  
...then again, if Phil was at the burner, cooking could wait. Forever.  
  
"Aight, man, you ready?"  
  
Colton squared his shoulders. "Born ready."  
  
Three. Two. One. ZOOM.  
  
"So we've got, what, three weeks before they need you back on the show?"  
  
"Four," Phil said absently. "Finale's not for four wee- NONONO, DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT, THAT'S MI- oh, goddamnit, you bastard."  
  
Colton snorted, just barely containing his grin, before he gleefully tossed his first banana peel behind him. "Yeah, but, I mean, they need you for rehearsals and stuff, right?"  
  
Phil was the one to snort this time. "I hand off a thing. Everybody cheers. They don't need me a week early for that. And hey, they know I already know what I'm doing."  
  
"You're not doing 'Home,' are you?"  
  
"Man, I hope not," he murmured. A glance told Colton that Phil was narrowing his eyes in concentration, planning on when he was going to make his break through the pack or something.  
  
Peel number two went flying, and this time Phil spat a curse as his Peach went skidding across the road. Colton felt like preening. "I mean, what would you _want_ to perform? Your new single gonna be ready yet or-"  
  
"If you keep trying to distract me, I swear to God-" Peel number three. "GodDAMMIT, Colt!"  
  
"Ha-HAAAAA- oh, SWEET JESUS!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU. I told you Rainbow Road was terrifying!"  
  
Colton stared at the screen. "...no Toad should ever have to fall that far. It's not just."  
  
"You deserved it, you cheeky little bastard."  
  
Colton leaned over to bump his shoulder against Phil's, a smile tugging at his lips again.  
  
"Why, whaddya think I should do?"  
  
Colton pursed his lips in thought for a long moment as Toad regained his rightful place as 6th. "...Get Up Get Down."  
  
"Oh, you do, do you?" Phil murmured with a little quirk of his eyebrow. "You lookin' to get lost in a little sin there, Colt?"  
  
"It's all right." He grinned slowly, keeping his face on the screen even as he studied Phil from the corner of his eye. "I have it on good authority I'll get forgiven."  
  
Phil chuckled, a low husky sound that always gave Colton addictive little goosebumps, but both of them kept their hands on their controllers. This was Best Two Out Of Three, after all, and THAT was serious business. "Well, you'll have to put in a good word for me," Phil drawled. "You'll sure as hell be callin' His name enough times tonight."  
  
"Ooh-hoo-hoo, smooth." A few months of being with the man meant that Colton was almost able to replicate his drawl at this point. "You stay up all night thinking that one up?"  
  
"I don't care how much you sweet-talk me, Dixon, I'm not letting you win."  
  
"I don't need you to."  
  
"Famous last words."  
  
A quickly tossed shell knocked Phil out of first, and Colton smirked smugly at him as he began to inch his way through the pack.  
  
"I might just go up with you, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To the show. Where's your head at, boy?"  
  
Colton shook his aforementioned head. "You change subjects like a crazy man."  
  
Phil clicked his tongue. "Better metaphors, Colt..."  
  
He wanted to roll his eyes, but he was about to hit third, and that meant he couldn't look away for a second, not even to blink. "Like a..."  
  
Phil began whistling the Jeopardy theme.  
  
"L-like a...a ROCK."  
  
"A what?" Phil furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"A rock! Like a rock. You skip from subject to subject like a rock skipping across a pond."  
  
There was a long moment of silence. "...if I could clap right now, Colton, I would. But slowly. Because at least you tried, man."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Anyway, they got you singing the week before the finale, right? On the results show? We should just go up together."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. They don't need me in the studio for a week after the finale, so..."  
  
"Now all we need's Heejun, and it'll be like we're back on the show again."  
  
Phil considered this. "Except more making out."  
  
"You wish," Colton teased. "Cameras."  
  
Phil puffed out both cheeks like a blowfish before letting all the air rush out in a whoosh. "Goddammit."  
  
Colton grinned again. "You can make it, Phil, I promise."  
  
"Maybe." The button-pushing became a little more frantic as Colton slid into second place. "That just means we're gonna have to get a hell of a lot in before we leave."  
  
Colton was the one to consider this time. He nodded. "I think that's fair."  
  
A moment of silence. "...fuck yeah." And then a little more. "wait, fuck no, no, nononONONONO- URRRRRGH!"  
  
"YEAH!" Colton sprang to his feet and started hopping around the room, fistpumping the air. "The champion! Whoo-hoo!" He cupped his hands around his mouth and breathed out a crowd cheer. "They love it!"  
  
Phil was still sitting motionless on the floor. He let out a long sigh before he gently set the controller on the floor, flicked it away, and crossed his arms over his chest. "...well, Colt, I hope you enjoy sleeping outside tonight."  
  
"WHOO-nooooo!" Colton dropped to his hands and his knees on Phil's level in an instant, pulling out his best puppy-dog eyes. "You can't do that!"  
  
Phil kept his eyes on the opposite wall.  
  
Colton carefully pouted out his lips.  
  
Phil glanced toward him. "..." He took the bribe and gave Colton a quick pop kiss.  
  
"There we go." Colton grinned at him again. "What's next? Goldeneye?"  
  
Phil tilted his head to the side. "Slappers only?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
